Leone
Summary Leone (レオーネ Reōne) is one of the older members of the assassination group, Night Raid. She excels at gathering information and exercising calm judgment when necessary. Leone is often the one who's seen confirming the validity of the targets in which Night Raid is assigned to assassinate. She has a very relaxed, upbeat, and cheerful personality, and tends to display a lack of ladylike manners, often seen shoving Tatsumi into her breasts, putting her feet on the table, or consuming large amounts of sake. She serves as a sort of big sister figure to Tatsumi and younger members in Night Raid, often referring to herself as "onee-san" or "Nee-san". Despite the morally dodgy nature that she can sometimes display, Leone is not one to tolerate injustice, and can be especially vicious to those who commit the most vile of acts. She also enjoys fighting her enemies a lot, as said by Najenda who told her that she takes a lot of time finishing of a target and suggests that she needs to change that habit. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, higher after Teigu fusion Name: Leone Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: 20s Classification: Human, Assassin, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Assassin, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Transformation, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid, though can only attach her limbs back with the help of Lubbock's Cross Tail) Attack Potency: At least Small Island Level+ (Can fight with characters that can harm her, can fight against Budo, should be somewhat comparable to Evolved Incursio Tatsumi), higher after Teigu fusion (After merging with Lionelle, she incapacitated Minister Honest who stomped her previous form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Dodged a near point blank explosion, grabbed Akame and went towards the shield in a short period of time; comparable to Akame) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Canon: (Lifted a giant boulder and used it to crush Dorothea) / Anime: Lifted a huge pillar and swings it at Ran) Striking Strength: At least Small Island Class+, higher after Teigu fusion. / Anime: (houlder tackles a huge falling building in mid-air). Durability: At least Small Island Level+ (Tanked Budo's lightning and was fine afterwards), higher after Teigu fusion. Regeneration makes her hard to kill. Stamina: Extremely high; can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Animal King: Lionelle - a Support-type Teigu in the form of a belt. Intelligence: Fairly high, accomplished assassin and skilled combatant, also very skilled in stealth and swindling. Weaknesses: Lacking when it comes to ranged combat and regenerating her arms takes a long time Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Leone possesses a Teigu in the form of a belt, named "Animal King: Lionelle (百獣王化 ライオネル Hyakujū Ōka: Raioneru)". When activated, it enhances her speed, reflexes, strength, and regeneration, as well as giving her animal-like characteristics. She is also a skilled spy and manipulator, occasionally using her skills to swindle people out of their money, as seen with Tatsumi. Leone is also a very skilled combatant, using such to fight her enemies, and has managed to fight even the most skilled enemies on even ground, although she usually kills them rather quickly. Note: While Leone was paralyzed by Budo's lightning, this was more due to the nature of electricity paralyzing the muscles. The fact is, she withstood the overall energy output. Respect Thread https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/4wz0ze/respect_leone_akame_ga_kill/ Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Akame ga Kill Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Tier 7